Inkling Adventures
by Inknetta134
Summary: The Protagonist, Blue, is on adventure with his life. While not continue for a little while
1. Last day of school

Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon.

There were an Inkling girl and boy sleeping in the same bed. The boy woke up by his alarm clock and went to go change into a blue t-shirt with black shorts and rainbow shoes. The boy's name was Blue. Blue woke her up and she got dressed in an orange shirt that had the squid sisters on it, some black shorts, and pink flip flops. Her name was orange and she was ready. The two were set off to go to school. It was the last day of school and Blue and Orange were in different classes but were together in Math class. Blue was in Geography class and Orange was in Literature class. They were both happy to see each other like a happy couple. In Geography class, the students that are there are Pink, a pink boy inkling that is wearing a plain pink shirt with black shorts and pink sneakers, Greenie, a girl inkling that was smart in everything but science and she wore a green shirt with just Marie with black shorts and green sandals, Pinkie, a girl Inkling that is sassy one and gets most the attention and wore a shirt with a pink squid wearing a bow with pink shorts and black hi-tops, Cyan, a boy inkling that sometimes goes insane, has a German accent, and wears a teal shirt with white stars everywhere with blue shorts, light blue shoes, and has red glasses, and Purple, a boy inkling that is rich and could afford anything with his money, a bully, and wears a monocle with a purple shirt that has a fancy squid holding a cup of tea, purple shorts, a top hat, and light purple shoes. The teacher was an octopus that was Orange, had a blue suit on with a yin and yang tie, and his name was Octopud. He was talking about the soil not paying much attention to the students while they were doing their own thing. Blue was paying attention until Pink was beside him.

"Heeeey Blue, how's a going?"

"Fine, What do you want?"

"Do you have anything later to do?"

"Uh, No. Why?"

"Could we maybe hang out?"

"No, Pink. I rather hang out with Orange than you."

"Come on, Blue. What are you going to do with her? Cause I'm thinking we should have some fun."

"Like what?"

"Like your bud," Pink pointing at his private parts, "and mine with your tongue on mine and my tongue on yours."

Blue was terrified of what he just said and said, "No, Pink! I can't do that. I know you love me more than a friend, but my love is to Orange."

Pink was upset yet at the same time, he was angry. He didn't know what to do so he slapped Blue and went back to his spot. Blue rubbed the slap mark and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 and school dismiss at noon so the bell rang and everyone went to their locker and got their stuff or chat. Next class was at 10:00 which was Math class for Blue. He couldn't wait to see Orange in class then he opened his locker to get his books. Inside his locker were a picture of Blue and Orange, a picture of Pink and Blue, a picture of the Squid Sisters, and a letter that he got from Orange. Blue looked at the letter remembering the first time they met. Purple was beating up Blue for bumping into him and Orange stopped Purple by kicking him and hit him in the shin. He closed his locker and was heading to class. Pink then tried to catch up to him but by the time he caught up to him, he tripped, pulling Blue's pants down exposing him of his squid sister's boxers. Blue was standing there in embarrassment, blushing real red then blue. Pink got up and saw he made a mistake. Everyone was laughing at him that was in the hallway. Pink was so embarrassed by what he did to his one true love. Blue turned his head slowly at Pink with an angry face. Blue bent down, drop his books, and pull up his pants. He was pulling up his pants, the school bully, Red, pulled his boxers and bouncing him a little bit. Pink tried to get him to stop but Red just pushed him to the side. Red was wearing a hat backward, a shirt with a girl sitting on a red moon, black shoes, and red and black shoes. Orange was walking to Math class when she heard a fainted sound of laughter. She went to go see where it was and found. She found the source saw that Blue was getting bullied. Orange was furious that she roared like a tiger. Everyone looked at her scared. She came up to him and kicked him up, making him lose his grip on Blue's boxers, and in the air, she was doing all kinds of moves to Red. Orange kicked him down causing Red to be unconscious. Orange went to Blue to see if he was all right.

"Are you okay?" Orange asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Orange. Thanks." Blue said with a smile.

Blue pulled up his pants and books and went to Math class. It was 9:50 and everyone were in their class. Pink was still sitting there knowing that Blue didn't care for him unless Orange was around. He has a girlfriend, which is Pink, but he was in mad love with Blue. Pink got up, got his books, and went to Science class. In Math class, they were playing Math games with a partner they chose. The people in the class were Blue, Orange, Pinkie, Red, Cyan, and Yellow, which he is very kind and thoughtful to others but really sensitive, he wore black glasses, a yellow shirt with the sun on it, and yellow and orange shoes. The teacher was Marie, one the Squid Sisters. She chose the partners which were Blue and Orange, Pinkie and Cyan, and Red and Yellow. Blue was really good at Math but not Orange. He tried his best to help her with it and she appreciates it. After an 1 hour and thirty. The bell rang and there was an awards ceremony at the auditorium. Everyone was there, a total of 12 inklings and two teachers. The inklings were Blue, Orange, Pink, Pinkie, Cyan, Red, Yellow, Greenie, Purple, Black, a charming guy but is evil wearing black lipstick, a black shirt with a white skul, black shorts, and black boots, White, a pure inkling that never lies about anything, wearing contacts, a white shirt with words in black saying "Feel the Moonlight" with a gray moon in the back, white pants, and white sneakers, and Woomy, a girl that wears a blue hat called the legendary hat, with a brown and black jacket, with black shorts, and black shoes. The teachers were Octopud and Marie. Their principal was also named Woomy, she was wearing black glasses, a blue shirt with a red and orange striped tie, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Another year has passed and you will soon graduate from this school. You 15-year-old kids did great this year. I would like to give some rewards to some of you. The first one is how well you did in school based on behavior and grades. When I call your name, come and get it and stand next to me. Blue, White, and Yellow. When you're up here, Octopud will take a picture with the group up here and me."

He took the photo and he continued.

"Next is Principal rewards. This reward was chosen by the teachers. Each of them chose two people from you 12. The people Marie chose gets 100,000 cash and Octopud is a free pass that lets you and a friend see the Squid Sister concert this Saturday. Let's start off with Marie. Marie chose Blue and Pink and Octopud chose Pinkie and Orange."

All four of them came up and received their rewards, got their picture taken and went back to their seats.

"Time for the final reward. It is Best Student of the Year. One student is chosen by the two teachers and me to receive a month free pass to get any food from Crusty Sean. The person chosen is Blue!"

Blue was very happy and gladly got his reward, the picture was taken, and Blue went back to his seat. Orange hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Blue blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it for rewards! Thank you to all of you for doing your best. Until then, Don't get Cook, Stay Fresh."

School ended and Blue and Orange were walking out but stopped and saw Pink's sports car, which is pink. Pink stuck his tongue out, while Orange was in shock and Blue seeing him as a prince with a magical unicorn. Pink was in the car and took Pinkie with him.

"Hmm, I wonder what else is on."

~Playing Hot Mess~

"Oh yeah, this is my jam. Then 5:00 in the morning seeing you drunk all night, you think you're hot shit, I love it, I love it."

"Pink, why did you even chose that song?" Blue asked sounding irritated.

"Because it's so fabulous and sexy."

"Let's get going. I want to buy things at some malls."

"Oh heck yes, honey."

Pink turn on his car and drove off to the mall.

Blue and Orange was just standing there wondering what just happen. Orange suggested to Blue that they should go bowling tonight. Blue agreed and asked if she wanted to invite anyone. She said no and got in Blue's car and drove to the bowling alley. After the game was done, Blue got 277 and Orange got 298. Orange won and was ready to go home. Before they left, Blue saw a crane game and asked if Orange wanted something from the crane game. She said sure and they were off to see what was inside. Orange looked and said that she wanted the giant teddy bear. Blue nodded and insert the money and tried to get it. On his first try, he got it. Orange was so happy that she kissed him on the lips. They walked to the car and drove home. At home, they were sitting on the bed ready to go asleep but someone was calling Blue. Blue got the phone and saw that Pink was calling.

"Who is it, Blue?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I'm going to take this call in the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll watch some TV until you finish."

Orange was watching a show where a baby keeps bothering his mother but the mother ignores him. Blue answered the phone and said," Hello?"

"Hey, Blue. Is it okay tomorrow if we could just hang out at my place?"

"Why?"

"I just want to have fun with you a little bit."

"Could I bring Orange?

"No. Just you and me."

"I'll see what Orange has to say. I'll call you back in the morning when I get an answer."

"Okay."

Pink ended the call and Blue went out the bathroom and went to sit next to Orange on the bed.

"Sorry if I took too long."

"No, it's alright."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I hang with Pink tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can hang out with other people."

"Thanks."

"Now, Let's have some fun."

Orange turned off the TV and Blue turned off the lights and had their "fun."

The End of Part 1

Authors note: Thank you for reading my fanfic. Most of the student's name are common ones. Woomy is not a name I made up. That credit goes to CallieMacN. Please Review on how bad or good this story is. Thank you for your time reading this! :D


	2. Hot Messes?

Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon.

Warning: Sexual Doings and inappropriate parts! ;)

Blue woke real late seeing that Orange had already gotten up. It was 11:30 A.M. and Blue got his phone and called Pink.

"Hello?" Pink said.

"Hi, Pink. How's your day been?"

"Fine. So is it okay for you to hang out with me?"

"Yes. Orange is going to hang out with other people."

"Great. Can you come at 2:00?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye."

Blue went into the kitchen to see Orange in an orange shirt with white stripes, white shorts, and pink shoes with blue laces. Orange looked at her and said with a smile, "Good Morning, Blue. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Also, I'm going to hang out with Pink at 2:00, okay?"

"That's fine. Go ahead and get changed, I've made breakfast."

Blue looked at himself and saw that he was in a white sweatshirt and in his boxers. He went into the room to change into a pair of blue briefs, blue shorts, a white and blue striped shirt, and blue shoes. He went out and sat down to eat breakfast with Orange. Orange cooked eggs, sausage, and bacon. Blue and Orange started eating and finished the Blue got one glass of orange juice and milk. He gave the orange's juice to Orange and the milk was for himself. They both drank it and went to go watch some TV. After watching some TV, it was 1:30 and Blue said,"It's almost time for me to hang out with Pink. Is there some place you would like me to drop you off before I go, my sweet, sweet, honey?"

"Yes, could you drop me off at the mall? I could really see the deals they have right now."

"Okay."

Blue drove Orange to the mall dropped her off and said that he would pick her up at 6:30. She nodded and skipped into the mall. Blue drove off and went to Pink's house. He went up to his door and pressed the door bell. Pink answered the door and was glad to see him.

"Blue, come on in."

Blue nodded and went inside. He saw a picture of himself with Pink, holding two fingers up and sticking out their tongue. He couldn't believe he had that picture. It was a picture taken before he met Orange. Pink was smiling, very excited to have Blue over. He had plans to do to him, during this "hangout" of his. He said for Blue, to sit on the sofa and watched some TV while he was getting something. Pink went to get a music box and have a song ready to play. He made him a can of Ink Soda and for himself a can of Inka-Inka. They both drank it while watching a show. Pink was getting ready to pounce like Blue is his prey. He saw his 5-inch cock and his 6-inch cock were ready to go. Pink stood up and Blue stared at him. He then went over to Blue and dragged him by his arm to his room. Pink threw him on his bed and got on top of him.

"Pink, what are you doing?" Blue asked so confusedly.

"Oh, I'm just going to have a little fun with you."

"Oh no, Pink! No! I'm not letting you."

Before Blue could even move, Pink grabbed his cock and squeeze it. This caused Blue to stop and blush real blue. Then, Pink went in for a long, warm, and soothing kiss. Blue was starting to like so he started to squeeze his cock too. Pink stopped so he could get some air and groan. Pink turned on the music box and it started to play the song Hot Mess. Both of them started to feel like that they are about to start to cum. Pink took off Blue's shirt and started to play with his nipples. Blue started groan softly, then started to groan louder and louder when Pink did it faster and faster. Then, Pink took off his pants and underwear and started to lick all over and suck slow and fast his nice, hot, steamy cock. Blue knew this was wrong but yet I the same time it felt so right. Blue took off Pink's shirt and pushed him off of his cock and started to play with his nipples too. Pink was so glad that his plan worked of the hangout plan of his. Then Blue stopped playing with the nipples and took of Pink's pants and pink boxers to suck on his juicy cock. Pink was drooling pink ink and was so happy. Pink was blushing very pink of Blue doing this. Then Pink got to the side and Blue on a side facing each other. They both kiss having each other cocks touch. The kiss was very fabulous and sexy. Then Pink told Blue to look the other way and he got closer to him and licked the back of his neck. Pink thought his neck was delicious. He did it a couple more time and then put his cock in Blue's buttocks. Blue felt so good about this. Then Pink told him to face him and so Blue did and hugged each other. They both did a French kiss, hugged each other, and fell asleep. A couple hours passed and Blue woke up terrified of where he was. While Pink was still asleep, He got his clothes on and left. It was 7:30 and Blue were late of picking up Orange. Orange was still shopping not minding if Blue was late. Blue was at the front entrance and called Orange. She answered the phone said she would be out in a minute and Blue was just sitting there. He was thinking to himself thinking of what he just was done.

"Was that a mistake? It is wrong but at the same time it felt so right."

Blue saw Orange come out with 20 shopping bags. She put them in the trunk, got in the car, and Blue drove off to their home. Orange brought all the bags in and said that she bought some clothes for him to try. Blue tried them on and loved every single one she bought for him. Blue was feeling really tired and said that he was ready for bed. Orange agreed and they were off to bed. They changed into their sweatshirts and sweatpants watched some TV, and Orange said that she would go to sleep. Blue said good night, turned off the TV and sat there thinking to himself.

"Was it right to have sex with Pink? Should I do it again? No, it's wrong but yet at the same time, it feels right. Maybe if I get some sleep I would probably for getting about this."

Blue turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The End of Part 2

What did you think? Please review. This is the best I got. Until Next Time, Don't get Cooked, Stay Off the Hook.


	3. Sickness

I do not own Splatoon.

Orange woke up and saw Blue was still asleep. She knew that he was nervous about something so he couldn't sleep. She got dressed and went to make breakfast. Blue got up shortly after Orange and wasn't feeling good. He still tastes Pink's tongue and was disgusted. Blue went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Orange saw Blue and greeted him.

"How are you feeling, Blue?"

"F-Fine. " Blue says as he falls to his knees and puts his arms around his stomach.

"Blue, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I guess I don't feel good," Blue said as he started to vomit.

"BLUE!" Orange shouted as she helped him up and changed his clothes. She then helped him on the bed, check his temperature, and it was 104 degrees. Orange then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. At the door, Pink was standing there smiling and said, "Hi, Orange. Could Blue hang out with me today?"

"No, he can't because he has a fever," Orange said.

"Oh, then could I watch over him while you go somewhere else, maybe?"

Orange was suspicious of Pink to leave her own home to let him watch Blue. Pink was doing puppy eyes. Orange had no choice but to let him. Pink cheered victoriously. Orange let him in and got pen and paper to write down a list for Pink to do when she is gone. The things on the list were:

1\. Give him his medicine when he wakes up.

2\. Check his temperature at 11:30.

3\. If the temperature is above 99 degrees still put a rinsed cold towel on his forehead.

4\. Make him Chicken Noodle soup at 12:30.

5\. If you did step 3 then check his temperature again. If it is still over 99 degrees, put another rinsed cold towel on his head at three o'clock. If it is under 99 then skip to step 6.

6\. Make him something he wants to eat at 5:30 or whenever he's hungry.

7\. When he finishes eating, give him the squid pill that is yellow on the counter.

She finished it and gave it to Pink.

"What if Blue doesn't get up at one of these steps?" Pink asked.

"Then you skip it."

Pink nodded and Orange left to go shopping and play turf war with her Krak-on Roller.

Pink went to look at Blue to see if he was okay. Blue was at peace, sleeping. Pink watched him with care but was thinking of mischievous stuff to do to him. Blue woke up slowly with his vision a little bit blurry. Then blinked a couple of times make his vision clear. He looked to his side and saw Pink. Blue was mad but didn't show the expression.

"Wh-what are you-" Blue said with a poor voice.

"Don't talk. It will hurt your throat. I'm here to take care of you until Orange is back" Pink said with excitement.

Blue was not wanting him here but all his arms and legs were aching so it would be best if he was here. Pink looked at the list and went to give him the liquid medicine with a glass of water. Pink did a spoonful of it and spoon feed Blue and gave him the glass of water. Blue drank the water and gave the glass back to Pink. Pink looked at the clock and it was 11:00. Pink stood up from the floor and went out of his room. Blue turned on the T.V. and watched the squid sisters news.

"Hold on to your tentacles," Callie said with excitement.

"It's Inkopolis news time."

"So, Marie what's the weather going to be like for the next two days."

"Today, Friday on May 26, it's going to cloudy at high 81 degrees and at night a high of 67 degrees. Tomorrow is going to be sunny with the high being 90 degrees high and at night 77 degrees high."

"Well, we have special news for you today."

"What's the special news, Callie?" Marie asked with curiosity.

"Tomorrow is the Squid Sisters' concert tomorrow at 8 P.M. to 9:30 P.M. Get your tickets now and we have four special VIP people. Marie will you announce those four and what they are going to because they are VIP."

"The two people I know that are VIP are Pink and Blue with one friend of both of them. They will be on stage singing, dancing, or play an instrument with us."

"Yay! Can't wait for that."

"We got other news."

"What's the other news, Marie?"

"The next Splatfest coming on Sunday."

"Really? I can't wait to see what it is."

"Let's reveal it now then. Shall we, Callie?"

"Okay. So the next Splatfest is... *makes drumroll noises* Boom."

Shows the next Splatfest is waffles or pancakes.

"Yay! It's waffles vs pancakes. I think waffles are better because you can have all sorts of toppings."

"No way, Callie. Pancakes are better because you can have stacks of them.

"Yeah, like if you make too many and falls on you."

"Yeah, but..." Marie said being a little bit speechless.

"Whatever. Go over to the pledge box and pledge to team waffle or team flabby."

"Pancakes are not flabby, Callie. Vote for team waffles. Don't vote for hard molded bread.

Callie got mad at Marie and Marie just snickered.

"That's all we have. Until next time..."

"STAY FRESH!" Both of them shouted.

Blue turned off the T.V. and thought to himself, "Man, how am I going to participate in both the concert and Splatfest if I'm sick."

Pink entered the room and said, "Okay Blue, time to check your temperature."

Pink put the thermometer in his mouth and saw that his temperature was 100.

"Well, looks like we're doing the next step."

Pink went out of the room to get a cold rinsed towel, go back into the room that Blue was in, and said, "Okay, Blue. I got a towel for you. Go ahead and lay down."

Blue did what Pink said and Pink put the towel on his forehead.

"Just sleep for an hour or do you want to do something else besides sleep?"

"Could you put on a song from the Squid Sisters?"

"Okay."

Pink turned on the radio and went to the music channel and it was singing a song that was not from the Squid Sisters. It was a song from Off the Hook: Ebb and Flow.

"Do you want to listen to this instead?" Pink asked, "I'm sure the Squid Sisters will show up soon."

"Sure..." Blue said with small ink tears coming out."

Pink nodded and left the room. After 15 minutes of Off the Hook music, It started to play a song Blue wasn't familiar with at all. It was the Squid Sisters but a different song. The song was Spicy Calamari Inkantation. Blue was loving the song that he smiled and hummed the song. After 45 minutes, Pink came in and took off the towel and had the chicken noodle soup ready.

"Here you go, Blue."

Pink handed Blue the bowl of the soup and he started eating it.

After 12 minutes, Blue finished it and gave it back to Pink.

"That was some good soup, Pink. Thanks."

Pink grinned and blushed a fainted pink. He walked out with the bowl and washed it and put it away. Blue then turned on the T.V. and watched a movie about two adventurers going to places and battling incredible things.

"Hey, Pink!"

Pink rushed into the room and was ready to see what he was going to say.

"Could you sit next to me on the bed and watched this movie with me it's so good"

"Sure."

Pink got on the bed and watched the movie.

"So, what have I missed of the movie?" Pink asked.

"The part you missed is where two adventures name Jyugo and Inknetta first met when Jyugo was fighting a ghost and Inknetta helped out. They found a mansion and is now exploring it."

"I see."

They watched the movie and was excited at every part. The movie finished when Jyugo went into the black hole and didn't come back for a year and Inknetta kept on waiting.

"Now, that was a good movie. What's your favorite part, Pink? Blue asked with curiosity.

"My favorite part is when they got dragons and fought Hades and Satan. What about you, Blue?"

"Mine was when Jyugo kept telling Inknetta to pack several types of food."

They both smiled and laughed. Blue was hungry and looked at the time. It was 5:20 and Blue looked at Pink.

"Hey, Pink?"

"Yeah, Blue?"

"I'm starving and you must be starving to right."

"Yeah."

"How about we make some Octo pie with squid fries?"

"Sure, but first let me check your temperature."

Pink checked his temperature and it was 87.

"You don't have a fever anymore," Pink said with joy.

"Yes. Hey, Pink."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the concert, tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm VIP. Pinky chose me."

"Alright. I'm VIP too. Also, there's a Splatfest on Sunday."

"Oooh! What is it?"

"Waffles or Pancakes?"

"I prefer pancakes."

"Same here. Now let's go make that pie, Pink."

They made the Octo pie in 30 minutes and the squid fries in 15 minutes. They set it on the table and started to eat it. After 20 minutes, they finished their dinner and were stuff.

"Okay, Blue." Pink said, "You just have to drink a squid pill then you're done."

Blue nodded and Pink went to get the pill. He got a glass of water and brought the medicine and water to him. Blue swallowed the medicine and drank the water. Blue felt relieved and thanked Pink for all he did. They heard a door open and saw Orange.

"Hey, you two. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything was okay," Blue said with excitement.

"Good, you feeling better, Blue."

"Yeah."

Orange nodded and looked at Pink.

"Did you do everything on the list, Pink?"

"Yes."

Pink talked to Blue a little bit before leaving. He left and waved at Blue and Orange goodbye. They waved back and Pink left. Orange was eating a chicken wing and got ready for bed.

"You ready for bed, Blue?"

"Yeah."

They both brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Pink was looking at the ceiling thinking about how fun it was to hang out with Blue. After what seemed hours to past, Pink fell asleep, dreaming about Blue.

The End

Please review and like.


	4. Splatfest changes and Concert disaster

I do not own Splatoon.

Blue woke up having excitement about the concert. It was 12:49 P.M. and got changed his clothes to a pair of blue shorts and his blue Zekko hoodie with a sweatshirt inside. Orange woke up and asked, "Blue, why are you wearing a hoodie? It's 81 degrees in here."

"I just felt cold so I will change later. Anyway, are you excited for the concert?" Blue asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, let's watch the Inkopolis news quick."

Blue nodded and got on the bed and turned on the T.V.

"Hold onto your tentacles!" Callie said with a bubbly personality.

"It's Inkopolis news time."

"Before we announce the stages, we have some special news."

"What is it, Callie?" Marie asked with curiosity.

"The concert had now been rescheduled and it starts at 2:45 today at Starfish Stage. It ends at 11:00, but that's not all. We have the squid idols at Inkopolis Square, Pearl and Marina."

"Wow, I can't wait to sing with them."

"There's more though," Callie added.

"What is it?"

"The Splatfest theme has changed to Squid Sisters vs Off the Hook. In fact, let's get them on here."

*Transition*

Pearl and Marina were there smiling and waving to their fans.

"I am glad to have you here. I was excited when I heard you two." Callie said hugging Pearl.

"Thanks, Callie. You are amazing on how you work." Marina said with gratitude.

Callie stopped hugging Pearl and had another announcement.

"There will be a break during the concert to have people get autographs."

"That's all we have."

"Until next time," Callie and Pearl said at the same time, "Stay Off the Hook and Stay Fresh."

The news ended and Blue got really happy to see Off the Hook. They looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00. Orange went to get dressed while Blue went to make omelets. In the omelets he made was bacon and cheese. He put the two plates on the table and Blue sat down on the chair and waited for Orange. She came out with a rainbow shirt with regular pants, then she sat down and they both started eating. After 20 minutes of eating, They got the things they need, went to the car and drove to Starfish Stage.

When they got there, no one was there, but the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. They were chatting and Marie saw them and waved to indicate for them to come to her. Blue and Orange went to them and waved.

"Blue, are you ready and is this your friend to be also VIP?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Marie."

"Good. You have front seats, but if you want, you could sing, play an instrument, or dance with us. By the way, since you are VIP, you also get my phone number same with the others."

Blue and Orange cheered in victory and got their numbers. Just now Pink and Pinky arrive and Marie the whole process again. They all understood and they saw that it was 2:30.

"Hey, It's almost time. Let's get ready." Pearl said.

Everyone nodded and got ready. It was time there were about 2000 inklings at the concert.

The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook came out into the beautiful night and in the sky, lots of bright stars.

"Are you guys ready!" The four shouted.

They were shouting yeah and all kinds of stuff. They started to sing their first song Ink and Flow. All the VIP got on stage and were ready. They started singing and they danced. After 5 minutes, they sang their next song Color Warfare. Blue and Pinky were singing to the song and were dancing like crazy. Orange was playing the electric guitar and was rocking it. Pink was playing the drums do awesome beats. They all kept on doing their thing until a wasabi beat drops. They all stopped and was wondering where it came from. Pearl looked at the sky and said, "Look, It's DJ Octavio."

"WHAT? But I thought we sealed them." Marie said.

"That's right, baby! I escaped. That snow globe was easy to break. Now Minions, attack."

Octavio's minions were attacking and were killing inklings.

"Guys, get your weapons. We're taking Octavio down."

They all nodded and got their weapons. Blue had the Splattershot, Orange had her Krak-on Splat Roller, Pink had the Heavy Splatling, Pink with the Octobrush, Callie with the Hero Roller, Marie had the Hero Charger, Pearl had the Custom Dualie Squelchers, and Marina had the Splat Brella. They spilt up and tried to kill his minions. Octavio was mainly aiming for Callie so he shot an Inkstrike at her and Blue saw it was heading for her.

"Callie, look out!" Blue shouted."

"Huh?"

She saw the Inkstrike and tried to move but was surrounded. Callie killed one of the minions and escaped from there. Octavio was getting really furious that he got a pistol with one ink bullet and aimed it at Callie and shot it. Blue saw the bullet and saw it was aiming to Callie. He ran as fast as he could and blocked the bullet from hitting Callie but hitting him instead. Blue fell down and the group stopped what they were doing and went to help Blue.

"Blue! Are you okay? Say something." Orange said.

Marie felt his pulse and said,

"He is ok. Blue was shot in the stomach so he will be fine. It's best for one of us to go to the back and use the first aid kit. Pink you go take care of him. We will hold them off. The other six continued fighting while Pink carried Blue to the back of the stage. He tried his best to get him suited up. Pink took off his shirt and wrapped a bandage around his waist and let him lay down. Blue was still unconscious and hoped he would be ok. Pink looked at him watching him hoping he would recover soon. He looked up and saw a glim of rainbow eyes; he was confused what that was and it shot an ink bullet. Pink dodged the bullet and saw a rainbow women with 4 guns and was an octoling. Pink got up and got his weapon the Octobrush and was ready to fight.

"Who are you?! What do you want? Don't even dare touch him!" Pink shouted with anger.

The Octoling was ready and they ran at each other and fought.

Meanwhile, Pinky, Orange, the Squid Sisters, and Off the Hook were battling real hard killing Octo minions over and over that seems endless.

"Callie! How much longer you think we can last?" Pearl asked while fighting an Octoling.

"I think we can last a little bit longer. What do you think, Marie?"

" I think we can last for awhile but there's-"

She was interrupted by Salmonoids coming out of the ground.

"Oh No, everyone get on the stage," Marina said.

"Use your specials." Pinky reminded.

Everyone nodded and did their special. Callie did the Killer Wail, Marie did bomb rushing, Pinky did an Inkstrike, Orange used a Kraken and killed with all time she had, Marina threw an Ink Storm and it rained, and Pearl got a Sting Ray and fired away. There were still more emerging and they kept on fighting.

Back to Pink, He was battling with a speedy Octoling. She shot several bullets at him, punch him, and kicked him and got him a few times. She shot one more time and it hit Pink's right shoulder. He got on one knee trying to resist the pain by holding it. She kicked him into the light for the group to see him. The Octoling walked to him and had her gun pointing at him. She was stepping on his shin causing him to be in pain.

"You have nothing you can do. If your friends move I will kill you. So do what I ask."

Blue was getting up slowly and had blurry vision at the moment. When his vision was clear, he saw Pink about to be killed. Blue got his gun ready to fire but was having trouble loading it.

"Give Octavio three people, " the Octoling said, " Callie, Marina, and Blue."

The last person she said surprised him and he refused to give up his friends. His friends were watching what was happening and they stopped fighting to watch. Pink had bravery and said," I would rather die than give up my friends."

Blue was in shock like the others were and Pinky had tears coming out.

"If you say so." The Octoling said.

She stepped on it harder and was ready to fire. Blue got his gun ready and realized he was shirtless. He didn't have time to worry about his shirt so he yelled out to the Octoling," Hey! Yeah, you Octo Freak."

The Octoling turned around and was a surprise that he had gotten up. Blue had his gun pointed at her and was shaking.

"Kill him and I'll shoot."

The Octoling got her gun and was ready shoot.

"I told you."

Blue ran up and had his gun behind her head.

"I have my gun behind your head. So what are you going to do now?"

The Octoling was scared but then smiled. She moved and hit him in the face with her gun and Blue hold his gun to her face and said, "Don't fuck with an inkling."

The ink hit her and she died. Blue helped Pink up and Blue looked at him and smiled. They were ready to continue fighting. Octavio was getting tired of just waiting so he got his ship near Callie and grabbed her with his metal arm to his ship. He did the same with Marina and was about to get Blue but he dodged. Octavio said retreat but Blue and Pink got the Custom 3k E-liter scope and shot the arms from afar and it broke. Callie and Marina were falling and Pink and Blue were going to catch them. They caught them and were glad everything was okay. The concert was all messed up and they had to clean it up. They cleaned all up and finished 2 hours later. The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook thanked them and they all left for home. Blue and Pink looked at each other before getting in their cars and the girls were waiting. Pink was blushing hot pink and Blue deep blue. They put their arms around each other. They went in closer and kissed. After a minute, Blue broke the kiss and left for their cars blushing their deepest colors. Blue drove his car home with Orange. Orange changed into some sweats and went to sleep. Blue was in the living room thinking about things. He was already changed into a pair of boxers and sweat-shirt but something was stopping him. He had been dating Orange for a year and had a ring hidden somewhere she will never know about. He was going to propose to her at Splatfest at the Inkopolis Square where it is held. He was afraid of her rejecting him. He looked at the moon and some for reason thought of the words: Feel the Moonlight. He then suddenly got a phone call. It was from Cyan. He answered it to see what's up.

"Hey, Cyan. What's up?"

"Hey, might I ask if your house can have a party right after Splatfest?"

"Sure, I'll make food and get drinks."

"Thanks, see you at the party or during Splatfest."

Blue ended the call, got up and put on some pants and a t-shirt and went to Squid-Mart to get food and drinks. He got some squidtos, Octoitos, and some dipping sauce and for drinks, he got Root Squid, Squsi, and Dr. Woomy. He got want he needed and went to check out but thought of getting some pizza. He got 4 frozen pizzas and went to check out. He paid and left the store. He put everything on the counter and put away the soda and pizza in the fridge. Then, he took off his shirt and pants and went to sleep.

The End

Please like and Review.


End file.
